


Pools

by Zeeexp



Series: Tales of the Universe [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Brotp, Clingytwt, Deaf Tubbo, Gen, Mute TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siren TommyInnit, Siren Wilbur Soot, Spirit Eret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeexp/pseuds/Zeeexp
Summary: Slightly inspired by the song Pools by Glass Animals!Venice was a place of magic. How could it not be? Surrounded by the ocean, an ancient deity, magic has seeped into the very foundations of the city. It's in everything the people do. The medicine, the clothes, the art.But what do you do when you see a spirit? Bow? Offer gifts? Run screaming?Tubbo wished he had read some sort of guide before finding a family of spirits living in Venice's many lagoons and reefs.
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tales of the Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119080
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	1. Salt water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weepingwyllow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weepingwyllow/gifts).



> Hey Aleks!! Thanks very much for giving me Siren! Tommy brainrot, this is for you <33

Tubbo remembered the first bolt of silk he had worked with.  
  


It hummed with power and danger. As he slid his rough, work-weathered hands across the cloth, it whispered to him. It told him its great dreams for conquest, for blood and for glory.  
  


Tubbo listened. He fashioned it into a cape, trimmed with white fur and embellished with gold. The music the silk made when its owner came was indescribable.  
  


But perhaps, he thought absently, looking out over the sea, perhaps I'll get to hear a different kind of song.  
  


His mother used to tell him about the spirits that lived in Venice. The lagoons, the rocks and the bricks were all centuries old, and they had absorbed hundreds of years of magic.  
  


From magic came spirits. These spirits were fantastical and otherworldly. They came in many shapes and sizes, and some were benevolent while others were malevolent. The benevolent ones taught the humans spells, the malevolent ones taught the humans the art of war. 

  
Over time, humans lost contact with magic. The spirits retreated, and with them, the magic that used to hang overhead like a heavy curtain. 

  
Tubbo blinked. He swore he had just seen a red flicker over the water, like a flame dancing over a bolt of sea-green cloth. He shook those thoughts away and pushed the wheelbarrow, laden with the newest shipment of cloth, back to his house. 

  
His mother tapped him on his shoulder. "Tubbo, I'm not feeling too well at the moment, so could you finish up the silk? It's only a few more metres, you'll manage." 

  
Tubbo nodded, tapping the corner of his mouth and waving his hands. 

  
"Sorry, but it's hard to remember to enunciate." This time, Tubbo could read her lips, and he moved into the room where they stored their cloth. Slowly, gently, he lifted each one, resting them on top of each other.

  
This room was quite possibly, the most valuable room in the house. In this time, silk was pretty much gold in compressed form. Tubbo moved over to the shuttle, tugging at the silk threads. They sang at his touch, and a smile tugged at his lips.

  
When the shuttle moved across the loom, Tubbo could feel the magic in the air. This one was cool and fresh, and it hung in the air, an almost tangible purple glow. Tubbo caressed the cloth, a light, floaty baby pink embroidered with strawberries. 

  
"Tubbo!" The voice swept through the room, and the purple intensified, coalescing into a translucent being. 

  
"Hello Eret." Tubbo felt the words vibrate in his throat, but they died on the way to his ears. That didn't matter. He could hear Eret.

  
"How goes the dress?" Tubbo looked down at the gauzy cloth, then up at the mannequin with the bare bones of a sweeping ball gown draped on it. 

  
"Not well. I don't think it'll be done anytime soon, sorry."

  
Eret laughed, the sound cool and minty in Tubbo's mind. 

  
"Don't worry, Tubbo. I'm not that impatient, but could you finish it in two months? I have a ball I need to get to." 

  
Tubbo nodded. 

  
"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." The body dissolved, and the magic calmed down. In its place was a smooth pebble, engraved with a simplistic eye. Tubbo picked it up and slipped it into his pocket, continuing with his work.


	2. Ochre mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO! It is done, and the stage is set. Don't mind the titles, they're snippets of the brainstorming process.

Tubbo looked behind him, watching his mother disappear into the loom room. He adjusted his basket, walking down the bridges to the market island. There, islanders gathered to hawk their wares, and Tubbo wished that his mother would invest in a shop on the mainland. But she remained adamant that they would remain confined to the tiny shop that she had inherited from her mother, who had inherited it from her mother. 

The market was filled with people bustling around, and Tubbo quickly bought the necessary items and hurried home with a glance at the setting sun. Tonight was allegedly going to be a full moon, and Tubbo wanted to get to a lagoon to test out something. 

Well, it might not be a spell, but Tubbo wanted to test it out. And if it wasn't a spell, well. 

Tubbo got home and practically flinging his basket onto the kitchen table, snatched up the silk scarf he had been working on and shouting to his mother that he was going out. He walked to the canal barefooted, enjoying the fading warmth of the sun emanating from the stones. He jumped down into the canal and sloshed through the knee high water, the cool mud squishing beneath his toes. He made his way towards the bench on a shallow sand bank, settling down onto it.

The bench was something that Tubbo had discovered a while ago. It was only available at low tide, at night. When it was high tide, the bench would barely be submerged, but it wouldn't be there. Around the bench were tiny green mangrove shoots poking out, and some of them had even sprouted leaves. 

Tubbo flopped down, taking out his sewing kit and the half-finished scarf. Soon, he was engrossed in his needlework, trying out a few new stitches his mother had taught him. 

The scarf he was making was absorbing the moonlight, turning into quicksilver in his hands as he wove it into the very fabric. It rippled with magic, murmuring to Tubbo. He listened, wrapping it around his neck and packing up his sewing kit. It smelt like lilies, and he sighed happily, sloshing back to the canal. 

If he'd stayed a little longer, he would have seen someone looking at him.

* * *

Tubbo was dreaming. He was sure of it. The skies were purple and pink, and the city was empty. Tubbo looked at the lagoon which, despite the sky, was still a milky green. He dipped a toe into the water and shuddered appreciatively. He stepped into the water, and someone reached out and grabbed him, pulling him under. 

The water was warm, but he fought against the iron grip dragging him deeper down into the emerald depths. A coolness pressed against his neck, and he gasped, opaque bubbles of precious air escaping his mouth. 

All he could see was blue, standing out against the forest green brocade of the lagoon. 

* * *

Someone tapped Tubbo, and he jerked out of his trance. His hand had stalled over his sewing, and his mother was looking at him, her worry lines creasing. 

"Are you okay?" Tubbo could barely read her lips. 

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"Get some rest. I can finish up the dress; you've done enough." Gently, his mother tugged the lace handkerchief he had been embroidering, and Tubbo trudged up to bed. 

This time, he appeared under water, hidden by fronds of waving kelp. He drifted forward, the pressure of the lagoon comforting. He saw two men, sitting with their backs to him. One had blonde hair, while the other had brown hair. Tubbo was too far to see the details, but from the way Blonde waved his hands around, he knew they were probably speaking.

He called out to them. For some reason, water didn't enter his mouth, but his words shrivelled and died in his throat. He drifted closer, but they seemed the same distance away, forever too far to see, but too close to not investigate.

He settled down on a rock, and he watched. 

* * *

Over the years, as Tubbo grew up, these dreams followed him, clinging to him like the silken threads of the mulberry worms. They hung from his arms and his legs, making it easier for him to be dragged into the underwater world of his dreams. 

He felt so tired, yet so refreshed. And he began to see them. Spirits, hovering in dark archways or glittering, jewel-like eyes in the old magic shops. Eventually, he spotted them in the canals, vague shapes in the water gliding along, their hair the white crests of the waves. 

When his mother had succumbed to the illness burning through the city, he had seen a man, dressed in green and black. The man had looked at him and smiled, his dark blue eyes twinkling as he lifted his mother's soul from her body. With a swish of his cloak, he was gone, leaving Tubbo with the cooling body of his mother and a shop. 

The first thing Tubbo did was sell the shop and using the profits from that, bought a new one at the town square. The shop was smaller and darker, and he received less customers, but the prices they were willing to pay for the silks were extravagant. 

Before long, the strongbox hidden under the floorboards had become delightfully heavy, and Tubbo's name was well known. But none of that mattered to him. He just wanted to live. The magic at his fingertips was now lifeless and cold, and Tubbo felt like a zombie. 

Then the dreams stopped.

Often, he would stand at the edge of the canal, wondering and wishing for those dreams to come back, for them to sweep him into the underwater world again. 

Something jolted Tubbo out of his reverie. He looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Another quiet tremble passed through the ground, and he looked down, his brow furrowing in confusion. The ground had become the waves, throwing off Tubbo's balance. He waved his arms, overbalanced and fell, right into the canal. 

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. All he could see was the ocean, embracing the horizon and cradling the setting sun.


	3. Glittering Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wimspler soiut

Tubbo was being cradled in the warmest blankets he had ever felt. He sighed happily, relaxing in the hold. Someone pushed him, and he frowned. 

Where was a good night's sleep when he needed it? He opened his eyes and sat up. 

The earthquake had destroyed the canals. Tubbo thought he saw his old home island. The whole of Venice had been terraformed, and Tubbo had been left behind, in the dirt. 

He got up, grimacing as the earth released him with a vulgar sucking sound. His mask had been thoroughly destroyed, and he frowned down at the simple piece of cloth. He looked around fearfully, remembering what his mother had said.

His face was his identity. His name was his soul. To give both away was a fate worse than death. 

Hence why people wore the mask, to deny the spirits their face. Each person could take on hundreds of names, to confuse the spirits and save themselves. For a while, he had been convinced that his mother should switch to selling porcelain masks, but after a while, he realised that cloth drapes were coming into fashion. When Tubbo got his own mask, he had made it himself. But now, Tubbo was vulnerable. 

With another nervous glance around, he pulled the cloth down over his head again and began the long trek towards land. 

He fought the urge to go back to the bench, instead busying himself with cleaning up his shop and himself, opening the place. Business was slow, but he had earnings to sustain him. Still...he caught himself daydreaming, and once when he had walked past a mirror, he swore he had seen blue eyes peeking over his shoulder. 

But he dismissed them as a hallucination, from the lack of sleep. It wasn't until the one day that he had to work then did he bolt from the clutches of a nightmare, drenched in sweat. Hurriedly, he threw on a dark green coat and scurried along the streets. 

It was his mother's anniversary. 

How could he forget?

He broke into a sprint, bounding across the flat mud plains. But something else caught his eye.

A boy dressed in green, sunning himself on the bench. 

In the middle of nowhere.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing. 

The boy had fins. Where his legs would be, they had fused into a golden tail, and Tubbo swore that the boy had golden patches on his skin as well. He moved towards the spirit slowly, his mother's anniversary forgotten. 

As Tubbo got closer, he realised the boy was whistling. He couldn't hear the music, but the magic rose and fell, just like the tides of the ocean.

"Hello." Tubbo hadn't spoken in so long, he had almost forgotten what his voice felt like. 

The boy jumped, sliding off the bench awkwardly and landing in the shallows. He glared at Tubbo, who felt an electric jolt pass through him. 

Those eyes.

He'd seen them.

In his mirror, behind his back. Everywhere.

"You're a spirit." 

The boy nodded warily, pushing towards the deeper waters. Tubbo followed. 

"What's your name?"

That, evidently, was the wrong thing to say. The boy bared razor sharp teeth at him and renewed his efforts, clawing across the muddy plains and diving into the lagoon. Tubbo chased after the boy and stood at the edge of the plains, watching his scales glittering like coins in the plaza fountain. He waited patiently, and after a while, the boy surfaced, a confused look on his face. He pursed his lips again, and Tubbo smiled. 

"I'm deaf." He told the boy, watching confusion cloud his eyes. "I can't hear you."

The boy's green eyes cleared, and he nodded slowly. A smile spread across his face, and he mouthed something. 

"Sorry, what?"

Again, that shape. It looked like a "Th" at the beginning, then maybe a "mee" or a "my".

"T-Tommy?" As soon as he said that, the spirit smiled and nodded.

"Oh! Well, my name is-" Tubbo realised halfway what he was doing, and switched tack rapidly. "-Tubbee. Yeah, that's my name."

Tommy looked a little disappointed, but he accepted the name. 

"Where do you stay?" Tubbo asked, looking around. Tommy propped himself up and pulled out a thin, pink stick from a pouch. He scratched a few characters into the mud, looking up at Tubbo expectantly.

"By the reef," Tubbo read, frowning. "That's pretty far."

Tommy shook his head and smiled, revealing his teeth again. He reached out, holding his hands towards Tubbo. 

They had thin, golden skins between fingers, and patches of orange and red on his arms. They were slightly skeletal, and tipped with claws. Hesitantly, he grabbed onto them. 

Suddenly, Tubbo was immersed in the sea. Tommy was pulling him along, swimming with powerful strokes of his tail. In the water, Tommy had long spines emerging from his hair like antennae, stippled red and creamy white. They spiraled towards a reef, and Tommy ducked through the spiky structures easily, threading the gaps like a silk thread through a needle. 

Tubbo screamed, out of fear or happiness, he wasn't sure. But finally, his dream had appeared, alive and breathing in front of him. He was pulled from the water, and he coughed and spluttered, his lungs drawing in air.

He was in an underwater cove of sorts, and there were little coral pieces growing from the roof and the floor. Tommy emerged from the pool of water lapping at the sandy cove, fidgeting nervously. 

"Is this your home?" Tubbo spotted beds made of seaweed next to a small bundle of cloth. Tommy drifted towards the bundle of cloth, unfolding it gently. 

It was a white shirt with red sleeves, and it was made from heavy cloth. The sleeves was already falling apart, barely holding together. Tubbo lifted it from Tommy's hands, running his hands over the weathered cloth. He closed his eyes, and he listened. 

Warmth seeped through the threads, and it brought a smile to his lips. It had been sewn with love, that much was clear. Every stitch, every pattern, was created with love. It had also been in a carefree environment, and Tubbo fingered the careful patches. His hand slipped over a small, round hole: burns. The fabric wailed, and Tubbo frowned. 

Fire. 

Explosions.

So much red.

Then, nothing for a while. 

Suddenly, instead of salty air, he smelt air so cold and crisp it burned his lungs. He gasped, tears stinging his eyes. Why was the wind so strong? Then, the comforting warmth of the water, engulfing Tubbo and soothing him. He opened his eyes, and realised Tommy was looking at him, his head tilted to one side.

"I'm so sorry." Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy, burying his face into Tommy's clothes. "I'll fix your shirt for you. I know what it means to you."

There was a quiet puff of air, and Tommy yanked Tubbo into the water. Something whistled overhead, and Tubbo looked up. 

Another siren was there, lying on one of the seaweed beds. His tail was even more vibrant than Tommy's, glittering cobalt blue and gold in the darkness of the cavern. He was wild eyed, and he took aim with a dart. 

There was a sudden surge of water, and Tommy leaped in front of Tubbo, his arms spread wide. He hissed, his spines rattling.

The other siren lowered his arm, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. His mouth moved, and Tubbo frowned. Magic crashed around him, trying to push him out. Tommy shook his head and pointed to his own ears. The other siren looked at Tubbo and said something, but he shook his own head and smiled. 

"I'm deaf." He said. 

Tommy and the other siren huddled together, talking about...something. He didn't know. There weren't any cues. 

Finally, the other siren scratched something in the sand, pointing to the words, then himself. 

_Wilbur._

"Wilbur? Nice to meet you, Wilbur!" 

The sirens huddled again, and Tubbo fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally, they seemed to come to a conclusion. Tommy took Tubbo to a mud plain, and then scratched something into the mud. 

"I will, don't worry." Tubbo hesitated. "If you'd like, you could watch me work? Meet me there by the island, tomorrow morning." Tommy nodded and passed him the shirt, diving back down into the murky depths. 


	4. Smooth Pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light angst here, tread carefully! Nothing bad in this chapter though, just some light clingytwt

Tubbo looked at the dark shop in the plaza square, and he smiled. If his mother could see him running around, playing seamstress for spirits, she would have fainted. 

But here he was, sitting by the canal, pulling thread through the threadbare shirt and and gently pulling them together as the owner of the shirt sat beside him, trailing his tail in the water. 

Tommy was watching with interest, and Tubbo found himself narrating what he was doing, just so Tommy could feel at ease about his article of clothing. He went to fix the burns, but Tommy moved his hand away, shaking his head. He slipped the shirt on, admiring it. Tubbo had embroidered a little bee on the sleeve of the shirt, and he could hear the magic singing with happiness. Tommy dove into the canal, shooting around the arches and bridges, finally emerging in front of Tubbo again.

Tubbo was relieved to see that the shirt was holding together, and he was pulled into a hug by Tommy. The sea salt soaked into his clothes, but the gratitude shining in Tommy's eyes more than made up for it. 

Suddenly, Tommy dove down under the water, and Tubbo frowned, looking down at his empty hands.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

Tubbo turned around, feeling the words vibrate and echo in his head. He was met with the most bizarre group he had seen in Venice. 

One of them was wearing a green silk shirt, and they had a simple white mask on, a smile painted on it. He had a long rapier attached to his hip and he sauntered forward. 

Another one was wearing a simple blue shirt with a red embroidering, and his mask was an eye mask, white with black accents. 

The one with a white cloth mask was dressed like a mage, with long flowing robes and a black sash, signifying his rank as one of the elites. 

The last one looked like a demon, hovering above the two of them. They had glowing white eyes, and they were made from smoke. Funnily enough, a thin, silver mesh was draped over the shadow. Tubbo imagined that this was the one projecting their voices into his head. 

"Who are you guys?"

"The Dream Team. We heard rumours about water spirits here, and we have come to exterminate them."

A chill went through Tubbo at those words. "Exterminate them? Why? They haven't done anything wrong, have they?"

The one dressed in green stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest. "Allow me. My name is Dream, and water spirits are the most dangerous ones out there. You've heard of how entire ships have capsized?" Tubbo nodded. "That's because they're angry. They're angry at Venice, and they want to destroy it."

"What do you mean? Destroy the city?"

"They need souls to survive. So please, help us." Dream implored. 

"Uhm-" was all Tubbo could say before Tommy lunged out of the water. Powerful coils of muscle wrapped around Tubbo, squeezing him gently. He hissed at Dream, his spines rattling threateningly. 

"I knew it." Dream sounded triumphant, drawing his rapier and lashing out at Tommy. With a lazy flick of his claws, Tommy brushed the attack off, sending white and yellow scales scattering across the street. 

"Run." Tubbo was startled by Tommy's one word. It resonated deep in his head, and Tommy pushed Tubbo into the water, following him in. Dream tried to get close, but Tommy howled like a banshee and ripped Dream's pant leg, scoring four deep marks into the flesh. Together, they dove into the water, escaping with powerful strokes of the siren's tail. 

* * *

"Tommy! Who were those people? They- they wanted to kill you- oh gods, they said you would destroy the city! Is this true?"

Tommy pulled out his coral twig, but he threw it down in frustration and reached for Tubbo. The sight of those terrifying claws, all bloodied and bruised made Tubbo jerk back involuntarily. 

Tommy pulled back, hurt and surprise colouring his expression. Tubbo immediately felt guilty, but he remembered how water spirits would play with your emotions, make you sympathise with them and then, when you least expect it, they would eat your soul. 

Tommy stared at Tubbo for a long moment before crawling to the edge of the water, diving back into the depths. 

Where he belonged. 


	5. Emerald, milky bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho angst now ;)

Tubbo finally opened his shop again, and he was kept busy by the influx of orders. The Carnival was coming up, and people wanted to look their best for it. The Dream Team had come about several times, asking about the "lionfish" which he assumed was Tommy. 

Tubbo had vehemently denied anything to do with the siren, sending them out with a shake of his head and a gentle push out of his shop. Often, Tubbo swore he caught a glimpse of red, he saw Tommy's bright blue eyes staring at him. 

But he never saw Wilbur or Tommy again. 

Instead, he started seeing other spirits. A blood splattered king with the head of a boar, wielding a long broadsword. 

Eret, his form ethereal and swaddled in silks like a ball gown. 

The green clad man, his dark wings brushing against the stones. 

Tubbo felt like he was going crazy, sometimes waking up parched, other times waking up from his watery dreams. Instead of a haven, they felt like a prison now. 

Even his friends had asked him if he had been getting enough rest. 

"I'm fine." Was what he had said to all of their concerns, waving them off. "You don't have to worry about me." 

But Tubbo felt...wrong, somehow. He felt strange on land, and he sometimes caught himself staring at the ocean. He got thirsty easily, but that could be the rapidly rising temperatures. He ticked off another day on his calendar and sighed, shutting up shop slowly. Maybe he was turning into a siren. Could sirens do that? 

That evening was an oppressively hot one, with steam rising off the docks. The sky was an odd tangerine colour, and the clouds looked like fish scales. Tubbo spotted a group of people gathered by the docks and frowned. 

The harbours were already closed, so why should there be people there? He crept closer, hiding behind crates and praying that he didn't step on a creaky board. He stifled a gasp when he realised who they were. 

The Dream Team and their demon. Not only that, Tommy was there, swimming in circles and glaring at them balefully. As Tubbo watched, Dream yanked on something, pulling Tommy out of the water. The siren thrashed around, pulling against a silvery net - the very same one that had wrapped around the demon - and lashing out at the group. Dream stepped forward, avoiding the claws and lifted the siren, pushing him into a metal cage that hung from a pole. As one, they turned and went down the docks, Tubbo scrambling behind the barrels.

When they had receded into the distance, Tubbo peeked out at the cage. Tommy's tail was hanging from between the bars, and he was still struggling. He stopped when he realised Tubbo was there, his eyes wide. 

"Hi there," Tubbo said, pulling over a stack of crates to sit on. "I need you to tell me something."

He took a deep breath. This would destroy what was left of their friendship, of that, he was sure.

"Did you cast a spell on me? I'm constantly thirsty, I need water, and I'm so uncomfortable," Tubbo demanded. He had expected Tommy to glare at him, to flip him off, but instead, he looked away. 

"No. Surely not."

"I wanted to talk to you." Tubbo jumped. A voice was echoing in his head, clear as day. 

"What? What the hell?"

"Hello Tubbo. I cast a spell so that I could talk to you." Tommy scratched at his tail. A few scales flaked off and fluttered to the floor. 

"But how? You- you need my name! My face! My-" Tubbo faltered. "My identity..."

"I used your face. I've seen it." Tommy looked uncomfortable, turning away from Tubbo.

"How?"

"That time at the bench. When you were making that scarf. Your face was uncovered."

Tubbo slammed his fist against the cage, startling Tommy. "You took my soul! You stole it for your evil magic!"

"No! No I fuckin' didn't!" Tommy's mind-voice was desperate, and he reached out towards Tubbo, who recoiled at those clawed hands. 

"Get away from me!" Tubbo spat. Tommy recoiled, curling his tail to his chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Tommy whispered, sounding broken. 

"Leave me alone!" Tubbo kicked at the pile of scales that had gathered at the base of the cage, whirling around and storming off. How dare he? How dare he steal Tubbo's face?

He tried to ignore the wailing keen in his mind, a plea for help that only the two of them could hear. 


	6. Silken ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update?? What is this???

The next morning, Tubbo woke up covered in seaweed. He was on the mud plains again, and he was coated in wet sand. 

"What the hell?" He muttered, trekking back to his house so that he could wash off. The moment the water hit him, he sighed in relief, sagging against the wall. When he was toweling off, a scale fluttered off, landing on the floor. He picked it up, turning it around. It was a sea foam green, blues at the edges. 

Tommy did this. 

He was the cause of all this. 

Tubbo stormed out of his house, going to the cage again. He tried to ignore how Tommy's tail was bleeding and the fins dried and cracked. 

"Explain yourself."

Tommy cracked an eye, his blue eyes turned scum green. "I need water."

"I don't care. Turn me back!" Tubbo pointed at his cheeks, where scales had grown. "See this? I'm turning...into a monster like you!"

At that moment, Tommy exhaled, and the rest of his tail crumbled, revealing two legs dressed in threadbare trousers. Tubbo goggled at them, but there was no time to ask questions. A deep growl started, vibrating through his shoes and slowly climbing in pitch until it was pounding against his head. 

His throat seized up, and he gagged. The air had turned against him, choking him and cutting his throat apart. He screamed, falling to his knees. His vision was going grey at the lack of oxygen, and he fell sideways, straight into the deep ocean. 

The first mouthful of water tasted sweet to Tubbo. He opened his eyes, and a second eyelid flipped open. What was happening? How could he breathe? He looked down and screamed. His legs were gone, and they were replaced with a long, seafoam green tail, with turquoise fins trailing gently from it. His hands were clawed, and when he surfaced, he felt two wet gills on his neck close and his nostrils open. 

He climbed back out, watching with morbid as he heaved his tail out, coils of rippling muscle collapsing beside him. It occurred to him that he couldn't stand, and grabbed onto Tommy's cage to lift himself up.

It was then did he see the leviathan. 

A long, graceful figure arced out of the ocean, impossibly big. Crested waves formed its hair, and long fins trailed down its arms and head. It steadily rose, causing water to engulf the docks, sending people running. Tommy was soaked by a wave and seemed to revive, opening his eyes.

The figure had seemed to stop growing, but it was coming closer steadily. The day dimmed for a split second, and two figures appeared at the end of the wood. A man dressed in green and black unfolded a pair of wings. Then two, then three, until there were six wings flared. When he lifted his head, green fire burned in the shadowed part of his face.

The other one was dressed like a king, but they had tusks like a wild boar and baleful red eyes. A sword hung from their belt, and they were splattered with blood that looked like it was dripping far more than it was supposed to. 

Both of them cast shadows that writhed on their feet, reaching out to Tubbo with silent shrieks and howls before being snapped back cruelly. 

They drifted past Tubbo, barely sparing him a glance. Only the man gave him a pitiful look. 

Tubbo scrambled for Tommy, struggling with the locks. They had some sort of magic cast into them, and Tubbo throttled them. Rust crawled up the lock, turning it into red dust in his hands. THe cage swung open, and Tommy tumbled out, landing in a broken heap. 

"Tommy, Tommy wake up. Get into the sea. Please," Tubbo murmured, dragging Tommy into the water. The effect was immediately.

His eyes shot open, and he sat up and gasped. Tubbo could feel the salty air of the ocean coming in better as his body changed, becoming human again.

But Tommy still had legs. 


	7. Powdery sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! It's over now, but you can check out the other stories in this series.. Keep an eye out for two more upcoming stories :D

"Come on. We gotta go save Venice," Tubbo said, tugging on Tommy's hand. It felt strange without the scales on them, or the claws gently pricking at his wrist. 

Tommy stumbled, struggling to keep up with Tubbo. He hadn't gotten used to his legs yet, and they were still weak. Tubbo slowed down, walking through the sea soaked city. 

People were running and screaming, and it was made more confusing to Tubbo who saw spirits flitting around. The figure was coming closer and closer, and its hand was already hovering over the docks. Then a blur of green sprinted past, followed by blue, white and black. 

The Dream Team attacked the leviathan. 

Tubbo's eyes widened. Could they not feel the magic energy literally rolling off that spirit in waves? It would be suicide to attack it. Dream removed his mask, revealing a dark void. Wisps of cerulean energy wound into the hole, and the leviathan howled and jerked back, snapping the connection. Tubbo was awoken by a jerk on his wrist. Tommy, bless him, had took it upon himself to pull Tubbo to safety. 

As soon as they had barricaded themselves in, a familiar spirit appeared. 

"Eret!" Tubbo cried out. The water spirit smiled at Tubbo, but it was the first time that Tubbo had seen their solid form. They were dressed in a burgundy dress, embroidered with lighter whorls that spun across the bodice and sleeves. As usual, their lower half dissolved into gauzy silks. 

"Tubbo, take Tommy and get out of here. This place is going to become a bloodbath. Clara has been awoken, and she will stop at nothing to save Tommy."

"Tommy? What has he got to do with this?"

"Tommy is a catalyst. He's...the gods like him, and since he is no longer a spirit, they want to take him back."

"But- I've got his tail! How do I give it back?"

Eret stared at them, their eyes glowing purple. "You go to Clara. Tell her the truth. She isn't above reason, but she is angry."

A wall crashed into them, and Tubbo squeezed onto Tommy, digging his fingers into Tommy's arm. When the feeling subsided, they found themselves underwater. Tommy blinked, and a slow smile spread across his face. He grabbed Tubbo and propelled them out, pushing against the barricade until it spilled them onto the street. 

Venice was ruined. 

Flotsam of the former city was floating in muddy waters, and entire buildings had collapsed. Precious bolts of cloth, jewelry and other glittering trinkets lay discarded, among pale, bloated bodies. That man with the wings looked up and smiled, waving at Tubbo. The soul beside him waved too, and Tubbo raised his hand uncertainly before running after Tommy.

Tommy and Tubbo clambered over a building that was slouching into the ocean and dashed towards the leviathan which Tubbo finally realised was the upper body of a woman.

She was doing battle with the Dream Team, casually swatting at them and sending them flying. Tubbo cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. 

Clara looked up at him, and his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were a soft green, and they looked exactly like his mother's eyes when he had brought her a scrap of badly embroidered fabric. She would praise him, and then run her long, bony fingers through his hair as he chattered on and on. 

He let go of Tommy's hand and walked towards her. She stretched out an arm and enveloped Tubbo, who with a dull surprise, noted that she was made out of water; he sank into her palm and bobbed gently. 

Tommy was staring up at Tubbo, who waved sleepily. Wow, this felt great. There was a sharp yank on his wrist, and he was suddenly standing by Tommy again, soaking wet. 

"You okay, Tubbo?" Tommy's voice echoed in his head, and the boy was looking at him worriedly. "Clara has a tendency to do that. Let me talk to her."

He stepped forward, keeping a tight grip on Tubbo's hand. Tommy closed his eyes and a full body shudder went through him, and when his eyes opened next, they were veiled with aqua.

At that moment, Dream attacked. 

He struck, cutting off Clara's hand at the wrist. The hand collapsed, turning into sea foam as she shrieked, rearing back. The two figures appeared again, and the Angel darted forward, green magic swirling between him and Dream. 

Tommy lunged forward, jumping into Clara. An unseen force pushed Tubbo, and he fell as well. 

Oh my child. The voice was feminine, and it echoed around their heads. 

You've been through so much. 

"You- you don't...know anything." Tommy's voice quivered. "You don't know anything about me."

No? I think I do. I know that you weren't a siren once. I know that you begged for the gods to save you. I know you shared that gift with this boy here. 

"Shut up! You fuckin- stop that!" Tommy's eyes were wide, and his eyes were shiny. 

And you, human child. The voice turned to him, and he felt a warm presence swirl around him. You've lost your purpose in life, but since you found Tommy, you've changed. Maybe it's for the better, maybe it isn't.

"Who are you?" Tubbo wondered, his voice magically projecting. He could hear her voice in his head as clearly as Tommy's. A warm chuckle rippled through the liquid, catching them in warm undercurrents. Tubbo blinked. Was that a glimpse of her?

I am Clara. Spirit of the ocean, and seeker of truth. I will help you, little ones. But only if you tell me a story. A story that rings with truth. 

"What if I fucking stab you?" Tommy looked up, defiance burning in his eyes. 

Then you will remain a human with the spirit of a siren, forever trapped on land. Her voice was so cold, Tubbo swore that he saw ice crystals form in the water.

Tommy shrunk away. "Guess I tell a story then."

Good. Now I will- Clara cut herself off, screaming so loud Tubbo could feel it shaking him. Her form burst apart, and Tommy and Tubbo fell from the sky.

"Tubbo!" Tommy screamed, the sound piercing through the air. He whipped his head around. He could hear. Tommy could speak.

Then the ocean hit him, and he sank like a stone. It was silty, and he squinted through the mud particles. A dark figure darted towards him, and he smiled. Tommy was back in all of his glory. Tubbo reached for his hands, and Tommy pulled him out. 

The green clad man was standing over the docks, his eyes stormy and distant. Dream and his crew were nowhere to be seen.

"Phil!"

"Tommy?" Phil moved towards them, gliding smoothly over the wet planks. The bloodstained spirit was nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey Phil. Tubbee-"

"It's Tubbo."

"What?"

"Tubbo's my real name."

Tommy smiled. "This is Phil, god of peaceful deaths."

"Hello." Tubbo bobbed his head nervously. Phil smiled at him. 

"Hey Tubbo. I remember your mother. She was a bright soul. I'm sorry I had to take her." 

"It's okay," Tubbo gasped out. "It was her time."

"What happened to Clara, Phil? One moment she was there, the next she's gone and me and Tubbo are fine."

Phil sighed. "Dream took her magic. Technoblade's currently hunting him down, but she likely won't be back."

"Well that fucking sucks," Tommy muttered, running a hand through his quills, making them rattle hollowly.

"It does." Tubbo looked at the city, at the people creeping out. "But at least we have time to rebuild."

\- FIVE YEARS LATER -

"Tommy, come on!"

"Tubbo, shut up! I'm not used to using legs." Tommy stumbled over the mossy cobble, looking around at the fairy lights washing the city with orange. The golden filigree on their clothes glittered as they ran towards the centre of Venice. 

Stalls of food and trinkets had already been set up, and the smell of Carnival food permeated the air. Tubbo caught Tommy sniffing the air hungrily and laughed.

"Come on, you've got to try the cotton candy. It tastes better than raw fish, I promise."

"Shut the fuck up man. Just because I'm a siren doesn't mean I eat fish." But Tommy accepted the cotton candy gratefully, taking a big bite out of it. 

"Let's go, we've got hundreds of stalls to see and a festive atmosphere to soak up." Tubbo tugged on Tommy's wrist, taking him deeper into the city. Tommy pulled free, walking slowly to the docks.

"I can hear her," Tommy said, looking at the swollen, bloated moon hanging low over the ocean. "Clara, I mean."

"What's she saying?" Tubbo came to stand by Tommy. 

"She's not saying anything. She's happy though."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends."


End file.
